ferganafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Dyskusja:Cysiex/@comment-26566046-20180502011046
ja tu tylko na chwilę, lol 02:37 - Damian: ej 02:37 - Damian: typie 02:37 - Damian: http://pl.fergana.wikia.com/wiki/Cysiex 02:37 - Damian: XD 02:38 - Hashirama Senju: xD 02:38 - Damian: ale patrz na jego historię 02:38 - Hashirama Senju: Laziarską 02:39 - Damian: BO JA WIDZĘ DUŻE PODOBIEŃSTWO DO PEWNEJ INNEJ POSTACI 02:39 - Hashirama Senju: Czekaj 02:39 - Damian: HMMM CIEKAWE JAKA STRACIŁA RODZICÓW W ATAKU ORKÓW NA NORDMAR 02:40 - Hashirama Senju: Jak ja hejtuje takie Historie 02:40 - Hashirama Senju: Długa, i nie ciekawa 02:40 - Hashirama Senju: A na dodatek kurwa dialogi 02:40 - Damian: nieestetyczna too 02:40 - Hashirama Senju: Japierdole 02:41 - Hashirama Senju: xD 02:41 - Hashirama Senju: I tak codziennie aż do pewnego wydarzenia. Był wtedy jesienny, deszczowy wieczór. Cysiex miał wtedy już 16 lat. Mimo deszczu nadal trenował na dworze. Nagle do domu przybiegł posłaniec: -Szybko! Tragedia nadchodzi, musicie uciekać! -krzyczał posłaniec wbiegając na posesję -Spokojnie. Co się stało?-zapytał zdumiony Cysiex. 02:41 - Hashirama Senju: OK 02:41 - Hashirama Senju: Legit 02:41 - Hashirama Senju: Jest na dworze 02:41 - Hashirama Senju: O on wparował do domu 02:41 - Damian: XD 02:41 - Hashirama Senju: Chuj wie 02:41 - Hashirama Senju: Dlaczego 02:41 - Damian: WAIT 02:41 - Hashirama Senju: Skoro był to tylko zwykły gościu 02:41 - Damian: "Nagle do domu" 02:41 - Damian: "wbiegając na posesję" 02:41 - Hashirama Senju: A do niego posłaniec wpierdala się na chate 02:41 - Damian: WHAT 02:42 - Damian: posesja to teren obejmujący dom i to poza nim 02:42 - Damian: a on wpierdolił się do domu biegając po posesji 02:42 - Damian: kek 02:43 - Hashirama Senju: "Zaczeli biec w strone lasu" 02:43 - Hashirama Senju: TO biegli, czy dopiero się rozgrzewali 02:43 - Damian: ty no ja nwm 02:43 - Hashirama Senju: I zaczynali biec xD 02:43 - Damian: ja się zawsze rozgrzewam podczas spierdalania 02:43 - Damian: nwm jak Ty 02:43 - Hashirama Senju: "Jednak ork zauważył ich i zaczął gonić" 02:44 - Damian: on też się rozgrzewał 02:44 - Hashirama Senju: To też się rozgrzewał? 02:44 - Hashirama Senju: Ale czekaj 02:44 - Damian: już historie o pseudo-geraltach są lepsze i guess 02:44 - Hashirama Senju: Matka Cysiexa potknęła się i upadła. Zanim Cysiex zareagował, ork miał już topór wbity w ciało matki. 02:44 - Damian: a przynajmniej lepiej skonstruowane 02:44 - Hashirama Senju: No xD 02:44 - Damian: o fak 02:44 - Damian: teleported 02:44 - Hashirama Senju: Podczas rozgrzewki sie potkneła 02:45 - Damian: to chujowa ta matka 02:45 - Hashirama Senju: Cysiex wpadł w szał. Zobaczył leżący na ziemi miecz. Podniósł go i z szałem rzucił się na orka. 02:45 - Hashirama Senju: Kurwa 02:45 - Hashirama Senju: To rzucił się z mieczem czy z szałem 02:45 - Hashirama Senju: BO ja już nie wiem 02:45 - Damian: :/ 02:45 - Hashirama Senju: A możę szał to jakiś jego kumpel? 02:45 - Hashirama Senju: może# 02:45 - Damian: może to ten posłaniec 02:45 - Hashirama Senju: Może 02:45 - Damian: Szał - Posłaniec Nordmarski. Wpierdalam się do domu kiedy mi się podoba, podczas biegania na posesji. 02:46 - Hashirama Senju: xD 02:46 - Hashirama Senju: Noms 02:46 - Hashirama Senju: Ork nie zdążył zablokować ciosu i skończył marnie. Cysiex w szale poodcinał mu wszystkie kończyny a zwłoki posiekał na kawałki. Otrząsając się i spojrzał na zwłoki matki i ze łzami w oczach uciekł do lasu. I tak oto zaczęła się jego kilkuletnia tułaczka. 02:46 - Damian: a co z tym typem 02:46 - Hashirama Senju: Kurwa 02:46 - Hashirama Senju: Właśnie nie wiem 02:46 - Damian: i co tam robił ten miecz 02:46 - Damian: i jakim cudem ork nie zdążył zablokować tak chujowego ciosu od tak chujowego typa 02:46 - Hashirama Senju: To coś jak tajemniczy gościu z fallouta 02:46 - Hashirama Senju: Jak użyawsz Vatsa to czasem Ci przyjdzie pomóc a potem znika 02:46 - Damian: i jakim cudem go zabił przez jeden nieudany blok 02:47 - Damian: i jakim cudem odciął mu kończyny 02:47 - Damian: i jakim cudem posiekał 02:47 - Hashirama Senju: I posiekał 02:47 - Hashirama Senju: Tym bardziej patrząc na to 02:47 - Hashirama Senju: Cysiex chciał ją pocieszyć ale wiedział że jeśli zostaną tu chwilę dłużej, to orkowie przybędą, a on jest zbyt słaby by ich pokonać. 02:47 - Damian: XD 02:48 - Hashirama Senju: Nadal myślał o tym, co się wydarzyło w wiosce. Nadał miał w oczach obraz swojej matki przeciętej orkowym toporem. 02:48 - Hashirama Senju: Nadal 02:48 - Hashirama Senju: Nadal 02:48 - Hashirama Senju: Mógł dać chociaż przecinek, a nie kropke 02:48 - Damian: przeciętej? 02:48 - Hashirama Senju: By jakoś to wyglądało 02:48 - Damian: czy z wbitym toporem 02:48 - Damian: lol 02:48 - Hashirama Senju: No właśnie xD 02:48 - Damian: also 02:48 - Damian: albo nie 02:48 - Damian: mów dalej 02:49 - Hashirama Senju: Mięso złożył na skórze jednej z nich 02:49 - Hashirama Senju: Skoro tak szczegółowo opisuje 02:49 - Hashirama Senju: Czemu nie ma tu nic o skurowaniu? 02:49 - Damian: jakiej skórze 02:49 - Damian: jakie mięso 02:49 - Hashirama Senju: I skąd umie oskurować zwierze 02:50 - Hashirama Senju: Nazajutrz na szczęście wstał cały i zdrowy. Spokojniejszy, lecz nadal zdruzgotany postanowił poszukać pożywienia. Wpierw jednak wyruszył nad pobliskie jezioro, by się umyć i odświeżyć. Po kąpieli poszedł w las poszukać jedzenia. Ku jego zdziwieniu natknął się na stado owiec, które musiało uciec z wioski. Cysiex zaprowadził kilka owiec do jaskini i zabił je. Mięso złożył na skórze jednej z nich. 02:50 - Hashirama Senju: Ojciec go nie uczył tego 02:50 - Hashirama Senju: A matka też nie 02:50 - Hashirama Senju: Nic nie napisał 02:50 - Hashirama Senju: Skandal 02:50 - Hashirama Senju: Skandal xD 02:51 - Hashirama Senju: Postanowił pójść na pole bitwy i odzyskać miecz swojego ojca. Omijając z daleka wioskę przybył na miejsce bitwy. Na jego nieszczęście wokół zwłok poległych kręciło się dwóch orków. Cysiex wiedział że bezpośrednie starcie z dwoma orkami to dla niego za dużo i postanowił jednego wyeliminować po cichu 02:51 - Hashirama Senju: Tu zaczyna się ciekawie xD 02:51 - Hashirama Senju: Już przeczytałem o kamieniu 02:51 - Hashirama Senju: Normalnie jak w gierkach 02:51 - Damian: XD 02:51 - Hashirama Senju: Podniósł kamień i rzucił nim kilka metrów od siebie. Jeden z orków usłyszał uderzenie kamienia i podszedł sprawdzić co to za dźwięk. Wtem Cysiex zakradł się od pleców i poderżnął orkowi gardło. Mając tylko jednego przeciwnika chłopak rzucił się na niego bezpośrednio. 02:51 - Hashirama Senju: Przedtem miał szczęści i był w gniewie 02:52 - Damian: rage boost 02:52 - Hashirama Senju: Ale jest już tak wyskilowany że teraz może bezpośrednio zabić orka 02:52 - Hashirama Senju: I powiedz mi 02:52 - Damian: xD 02:52 - Hashirama Senju: Jak kurwa on chce podciać gardło Orkowi do chuj xD 02:52 - Damian: nom 02:52 - Hashirama Senju: Przecież on jest o dwie głowy wyższy 02:52 - Hashirama Senju: JUŻ WIEM 02:53 - Hashirama Senju: Miał w chuj długi miecz, prześlizgnął się pod jego nogami i w trakcie ślizgu dosięgnął gardła i poderżnął mu go 02:53 - Hashirama Senju: Miał w chuj długi miecz, prześlizgnął się pod jego nogami i w trakcie ślizgu dosięgnął gardła i poderżnął mu go 02:53 - Damian: xddddddddddddddddddddddddddd 02:53 - Hashirama Senju: Lub skoczył na orka od przodu i tak go zabił 02:53 - Hashirama Senju: To na pewno to! 02:53 - Hashirama Senju: Potężny ork nie mógł nadążyć za szybkim użytkownikiem miecza jednoręcznego i szybko poniósł klęske. 02:53 - Hashirama Senju: Ale jego ojca już zabili 02:54 - Hashirama Senju: I nie taki potężny 02:54 - Damian: jego ojciec to pewnie jakiś generał czy kij wie 02:54 - Hashirama Senju: Jak dał się zabić jednemu chłoptasiowi 02:54 - Damian: ale umar 02:54 - Hashirama Senju: Nie 02:54 - Hashirama Senju: Bo urodził się w zwykłej drewnianej chatce 02:54 - Damian: to nic nie zmienia XD 02:54 - Damian: pewnie generał przeruchał jakaś sucz 02:54 - Damian: i wyszedł cysiex 02:54 - Hashirama Senju: xD 02:55 - Hashirama Senju: W lesie znalazł jeszcze łuk oraz kołczan ze strzałami. 02:55 - Hashirama Senju: Gomez 02:56 - Hashirama Senju: Wypierdalam do lasu 02:56 - Hashirama Senju: Sorry 02:56 - Damian: gomeza znalazł? 02:56 - Damian: a 02:56 - Hashirama Senju: Ale tam jest tyle rzeczy 02:56 - Damian: XD 02:56 - Damian: k 02:56 - Hashirama Senju: Kurwa jak ja tam znajde jakieś pole kinetyczne 02:56 - Damian: zrobię Ci las w World Edicie 02:56 - Hashirama Senju: Albo jakieś lekarstwo na raka 02:56 - Hashirama Senju: Co najmniej xD 02:56 - Hashirama Senju: W pakiecie Bajmach i kurwa bilion dolarw 02:56 - Hashirama Senju: dolarów 02:57 - Hashirama Senju: Jeśli chodzi o posługiwanie się bronią jednoręczną, to należał już do mistrzów walki tym typem oręża. 02:57 - Hashirama Senju: Unikał cywilizacji ale sam się naumiał 02:57 - Damian: przewyższył wszystkich ludzi 02:57 - Damian: weź 02:57 - Damian: on pewnie w tym lesie jeszcze exp znalazł 02:57 - Damian: xD 02:57 - Hashirama Senju: No pewnie 02:58 - Hashirama Senju: Wgl. skąd miał pieniądze na wszystkie zdobyte pieniądze przeznaczył na arcydzieło płatnerstwa. 02:58 - Hashirama Senju: Skoro kurwa raz był tylko w mieście? 02:58 - Hashirama Senju: Okradał ludzi czy jak? 02:58 - Hashirama Senju: I don't get it 02:58 - Damian: znalazł w lesie 02:58 - Hashirama Senju: A no tak 02:58 - Hashirama Senju: No i tak 02:58 - Damian: XDDDD 02:58 - Hashirama Senju: -Poproszę kufel najlepszego piwa. 02:59 - Hashirama Senju: przeznaczył WSZYSTKIE ZDOBYTE PIENIENDZE 02:59 - Hashirama Senju: Na zbroje 02:59 - Hashirama Senju: Skąd ma na piwo? 02:59 - Damian: wrócił do lasu off-screen 02:59 - Hashirama Senju: Ale las tylko raz podaruje Ci rzecz o jaką prosisz 02:59 - Hashirama Senju: Cheater jebany musiał marvina właczyć 02:59 - Damian: w ogóle skoro arcydzieło partnerstwa 02:59 - Damian: to czy to oznacza 02:59 - Damian: (give me a sec) 03:00 - Damian: że dostał to: http://pl.gothic.wikia.com/wiki/Zbroja_ostatecznego_starcia 03:00 - Damian: ? 03:01 - Hashirama Senju: nwm 03:02 - Hashirama Senju: Btw. to tak działa że jak wskoczysz po odpłynięciu na statek na gape to kurwa nikt sie nie przypierdoli a jeszcze nawet mag Cię nauczy zaklęcia? 03:02 - Hashirama Senju: Jak tam to Gomez kurwa znajduj jakiś statek i lecimy z tym koksem xD 03:02 - Damian: on pewnie zrobil taki sam bug jak w G2 03:03 - Damian: ale pytaniem jest 03:03 - Damian: jak kurwa ominął strażników 03:03 - Damian: i jak skoczył na ODPŁYWAJĄCY JUŻ STATEK 03:03 - Hashirama Senju: "Zwinnym ruchem" 03:03 - Hashirama Senju: xD 03:03 - Damian: kurwa pewnie znalazł coś w lesie znowu 03:03 - Hashirama Senju: "Zwinnym ruchem" 03:03 - Hashirama Senju: Stary 03:03 - Damian: PEWNIE TAK NAPRAWDĘ WRÓCIŁ DO LASU I TAM BYŁ JUŻ STATEK 03:03 - Hashirama Senju: xD 03:03 - Hashirama Senju: Stary jak np. Naruto ma rasengana jako technike 03:03 - Hashirama Senju: To jego jest "Zwinny ruch" 03:04 - Damian: XD 03:04 - Hashirama Senju: "Drop w lesie" 03:04 - Damian: takie altimejty to są 03:04 - Hashirama Senju: "Załatwienie Orka po cichu" 03:04 - Hashirama Senju: "Rozgrzewka" 03:04 - Damian: i "Atak z Szałem" 03:04 - Hashirama Senju: "Wpada w szał z szałem" 03:04 - Hashirama Senju: xD 03:04 - Damian: jes 03:04 - Hashirama Senju: Stary, jak on ma tak potężne techniki to lepiej nie podchodź 03:04 - Hashirama Senju: Btw. powiedz mi jeszcze jedno 03:05 - Hashirama Senju: Jak on chodził kurwa tylko po lasach 03:05 - Hashirama Senju: To skąd on wie że stał się sarkastyczny itp. 03:05 - Hashirama Senju: Jak on kurwa wgl nie miał kontaktu z ludźmi 03:05 - Hashirama Senju: Chyba że jest jebanych druidem i rozmawai ze zwerzętami 03:05 - Damian: XD 03:06 - Damian: znalazł w lesie poradnik bycia człowiekiem 03:06 - Hashirama Senju: Sarkastycznym